Now and forever
by RomanReignsforlife
Summary: Read and review. :) Ronda Rousey won't admit it. She has too pride to admit how she truly feels about Meisha Tate. Will Meisha finally give Ronda a chance? Will Meisha see who boyfriend for who he really is? I down't own UFC. Read and review. R&R. Warning: Bad language.
1. Chapter 1

Ronda's p.o.v.

UGH! I hate Meisha Tate! I HATE that broad. She's...She's so fucking perfect. It's disturbing. It's distracting. And yet, I can't keep my eyes off her. I feel slightly guilty about breaking her arm. Seeing her in pain made my heart break a little. I know, I know. I'm a cold bitch with no heart.

No one has to tell me what I don't already know.

I hate her stupid boyfriend, Bryan Caraway. The dude is a prick. He doesn't treat her right. Not even close to the way I would.

And I have a feeling she is not my biggest fan. Normally I would say, 'I don't care', but I do. When it comes to Meisha I'll break her boyfriend's arm if he dares puts his hands on her.

I mean, the douche bag threatened to knock my teeth down my throat on Twitter, so he clearly is an ass. Threatening to hit a women, what kind of man says that shit?

I'm scared for Meisha. When the cameras are rolling he puts on a fake smile. Fake love. It's when the cameras are off she gets even more nervous. Scared perhaps. I know she doesn't want to hear what I have to say.

She doesn't care about what I think about her idiot of a boyfriend.

But I care. Maybe too much but I just want to protect her. I stared at them keeping my eyes on Meisha. I was sweaty while working out.

"Got dammit, Meisha, you're not training hard enough!". Bryan yelled.

"Stop yelling at me!". Meisha yelled.

Bryan grabbed her arm. Meisha had fear in her eyes.

I got off the floor and walked over to them, looking at Bryan angrily. "Hey, what's going on over here?". I said demanded.

Bryan let go of her arm. He looked at me with an attitude. "Nothing! Mind your business, Rousey!". He spat.

"It didn't look like nothing to me. Don't let me catch you putting your hand on her, like that, again!".

He hovered over me. I was secretly scared but I couldn't let him nor her see me vulnerable. "Or what? You'll get one of your many fuck buddy/boyfriends to fight your battles for you?". He challenged.

"First of all, don't assume. You'll make an ass out of yourself. And secondly, I'll break your dick so you can't have any children". I threatened. Take that!

"You think your tough? You ain't shit, Ronda! What are you gonna do?".

"Trust me, Caraway. It's best if you don't find out".

"Oh, I wanna find out".

"You don't want any part of me. I don't care-"

"I wouldn't mind hitting a girl at-"

"Girl or guy, I'll embarrass you. If I didn't stop you, what would you have done to her?". I asked impatiently.

"Don't worry about it".

This bastard is pissing me off! I wanna hit him all already.

"Would you have hit her? Choked her? If I didn't stop you-"

"Butt of our business! Don't you have some-"

"What are you going to do? BEAT her up? If I hadn't stopped you, what were you gonna do?!". I question feeling pissed off.

"Babe, Ronda can we not fight?". Meisha asked quietly. She stood in between her boyfriend and I. Me and Bryan got in each other's faces. Meisha squeezed still between us. "Ronda, it's okay. Just go". Meisha begged.

I glared at Meisha who was still scared. "Are you kidding me? He treats you like shit! Why stay with him?". I was livid.

"It's fine, really. Please, Ronda". 'Don't'. Meisha mouthed to me. Bryan kept his eyes glaring coldly at his girlfriend.

"When he kicks your ass, don't come crying to me!". I snarled. I stormed as I became outraged.

"You're getting punished tonight". Bryan gritted through his teeth.

"Yes". Meisha muttered sadly as she frowned. She put her head down.

I walked off finding the nearest bathroom and screamed, "FUCK!". How could I say that to her? I'm so stupid!.

I'm sorry Meisha. I'll win you over. I'll win your heart. Just let me in.


	2. Chapter 2

Bryan's p.o.v.

"Meisha, get back here!". I yelled.

This broad is driving me insane!

"MEISHA!". I screamed.

"No!". She slammed the door to our bedroom shut and locked it. "GO away!". She yelled.

"Meisha, sweetheart..." I say gently. "Open this door, before I break it, and snap your damn neck!". I shouted. I pounded on the door. "Meisha, you fucking-Open this door! By the time I get to three, it better be unlocked, or you'll be _REAL_ sorry! You hear me?!". I screamed.

This wench really is testing me. Pushing my damn buttons and shit.

"1!". I yelled. Open it. I dare you. See what I won't do.

Meisha's p.o.v.

Someone help me! HEEEEELLLP!

I text Ronda, quickly.

From Meisha: Ronda, help me! Hurry! HELP! I click, 'Send' and put the phone in my pocket.

*Bryan's p.o.v.*

"2!". I'm going to turn her head into a fucking pancake! I SWEAR ON IT!

Ronda's p.o.v.

"Jessaymn, thanks for dinner. But I gotta go!". I got up immediately.

"Where to?". She asks.

"Meisha's in trouble with Bryan". I say as I frown with my eyes, but my face and heart, is so full of ANGER.

"I'll go with you". She got up too and left a tip for the waitress at Ihop.

Bryan's p.o.v.

"3!". I yelled. I heard the door unlock and cracked open. I kick the door with all my might as Meisha screams. I run after her, as I grab her, she scratches my face. "BITCH!". I screamed.

I pick her up and throw her against the wall. I slam her head against the wall. "You aren't going anywhere with anybody? Got it?!". I take off my belt and start hitting her with full force.

I see her crying and whimpering in pain. "YOU. WILL NOT. TALK. BACK. TO ME!". I hit her a few more times on her head and back.

I hear the door open and see Ronda spearing me to the ground. Jessamyn went to check on my Meisha.

"Get off me!". I shouted.

She had me in a submission and I got punched in the balls by Jessamyn. "AGH!". I yelled.

"You think your a man, Bryan?!". Ronda yells as she shoves me.

"Get your hands off me!".

"Don't run after her!". Ronda shouts.

*At the gym*

"Get out of my way, Ronda!". I yelled.

"Charge after Meisha! Go ahead! Run after her again, and we'll see if we do any more pushing!". She yelled in my face.

"Get out of my face!". I screamed.

"Why don't you do something to me? Come and rape me, like you did to her! MAYBE I should do something to you, huh?".Ronda shouts.

"You not gonna do nothing! You couldn't do shit!". I yelled.

"Oh, really?". She asks as she folds her arms.

"Yes, really!".

Ronda scoffs. "Scum bag, you could be 7'0. You could be 300 pounds, I don't care-"

"Oh, whatever! Whatever! Go suck Edmond off! Whatever!".

"WHATEVEEERRRR!". Ronda screams.

"What-get out of face". I walk off to go take a shower.

Ronda's p.o.v.

I see Jessamyn walking towards me as everyone in the gym was looking at me.

"How's Meisha?". I asked.

"Still hurt. How bout you, you okay?". She puts her arm on my shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm just so pissed. Why does she stay with him? She deserves so much better!". I snarled.

"I know, boo. And you do as well".

"What do you mean?". I asked.

What does she mean? Does Jessamyn like me? Or LOVE me? hmm.

"Edmond's just using you". Jessamyn looked at me sympathetically.

I sighed sadly. "I know. I don't wanna be **_just_** his arm candy, you know? But he doesn't want the things i want. It sucks ass".

"I know someone who does love you!". Jessamyn smiled at me. God, this woman is so beautiful.


End file.
